


Say, Was that a Wink

by Syrus07



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas cliches, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, but not really??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus07/pseuds/Syrus07
Summary: Sonny should have made friends. If he’d actually made friends while in law school instead of burning the candle at both ends, he would have been able to ask one of them to fill the role of pretend boyfriend.





	Say, Was that a Wink

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little one shot to get into the Christmas season (and add to the Dorisi/Cardds tag because it needs more fics)

Sonny should have made friends. If he’d actually made friends while in law school instead of burning the candle at both ends, he would have been able to ask one of them to fill the role of pretend boyfriend. Instead, he drunkenly confessed to his sergeant that he had told his mother he was dating someone, so he wouldn’t be the only one who wasn’t dating someone or married to someone. After which, Sgt. Dodds graciously offered to play the role of his boyfriend and use Sonny as an excuse to get out of his own family’s Christmas dinner.

Or he could’ve put out a Craigslist ad. It would have been less embarrassing than taking his boss.

Mike was being nice about it though, and he cleaned up like a Disney prince. Seriously, the guy was wearing dark wash jeans that fit too well to have been just bought off the rack at the Gap or some other store that Sonny frequented. Thank God for the, only relatively, loose sweater that Mike had worn. The pattern probably should have ruined the whole look, but somehow, he had managed to find the only reindeer sweater that wasn't visually offensive to anyone looking at.

“Alright, so no need to lie about who you are and how we met.” Sonny was wringing his hands, glad he could just sit in the passenger seat of Mike’s car and not drive or have to make eye contact. “My parents are Dominic and Sofia; my sisters are Theresa, Gina, and Bella. You don’t need to know their dates, except Tommy is Bella’s husband and the baby girl, Gabby, is theirs.”

“Okay, I’m terrible with faces, so will your sisters get mad if I get them confused?” Mike glanced over quickly, looking more nervous than Sonny felt. Which actually went a long way to loosening the knot in his stomach.

“No,” he said, “Just Bella’s my twin so she might be a little made at me. She’s the only blonde one though.” Gina and Theresa’s dates have called him every stereotypical Italian name under the sun, so they weren’t allowed to say anything if Mike accidently mixed them up. “Is there anything else we need to go over?”

Mike nodded and bit his lip, not that Sonny was watching him or anything. “What am I going to call you? I can’t exactly call you Carisi as your boyfriend, and no offense, but I’m not exactly comfortable calling you Sonny if we’re supposed to be-- you know-- romantically involved.”

His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he tried to stop himself from even giving Mike the indication that he was laughing. He didn’t quite succeed though. In almost thirty years of dating, nobody had ever connected his nickname to, well, _that_. “Mike, you can just call me Dominick, if you’re not comfortable. That is my name.”

“Right, right.” he shook his head and cursed under his breath. “I’m Mike, you’re Dominick. This is gonna be fine.”

Sonny couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. “Yeah. It’s just Christmas dinner, and we’re not actually dating, so you don’t even have to worry about impressing my parents.”

Speaking of Christmas, the radio had been off almost the whole way to the Verrazano-Narrows and that had to fixed immediately. Without even asking he flicked on Lite-FM, letting Bing Crosby and Michael Buble trying to be Bing Crosby lull them into a more relaxed state as they made their way onto Staten Island and to Sonny’s childhood home. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

 

Mike was a natural. He was probably the best boyfriend Sonny had ever brought home and they weren’t really dating. Within an hour of entering the Carisi home, Mike had charmed his sisters, assigning each of them the correct name and earned the right to help his mother in the kitchen, “Please, Sofia, you’re generous enough to have me here, it’s the absolute least I can do.” But the most impressive part was that he somehow made his way into Dominick Sr.’s good graces.

“So, Nick tells me you were a history teacher?” He sat down on the couch so he could face Dominick Sr. and said probably the one thing that could check off all of his boxes for a man worthy of his son. “I don’t know if he told you but, I’ve been thinking about taking classes at Queensborough to get my bachelors. Get out of the force before I actually start a family.”

In that short moment, Mike used a personal nickname, said he wanted a family, and announced that he wanted to leave the force. Dominick Sr. saw that as caring about Sonny, and having a lifegoal that was aligned with his. Mike would be okay with Sonny also leaving the force to pursue law, but he would also be there for any family they could have if Sonny decided to stay and the worst happened. It was the sentence he had probably dreamed of hearing.

Sonny chuckled and allowed Bella to drag him away from spying. “Now, how am I gonna rescue him if he needs help?”

“He doesn’t need your help.” She said, bringing him out to the back porch where the wood burning stove was pumping out just enough heat so they didn’t need their coats. “Trevor and Charlie probably wish they were him or they’re realizing that they’re not lasting until the next family holiday so Gigi and T aren’t putting in as much effort as you.” She popped a peppermint patty into her mouth and shrugged. “So why didn’t hear about him until last week.”

They didn’t have any kind of twin telepathy. That was some pseudo-science bullshit in his mind. But he could never lie to Bella. She knew all of his tells and he just felt too guilty. So he told her the truth. “Mike’s just a coworker. He agreed to come because I didn’t want to be the only single person here.”

She raised a single eyebrow, “Sonny, I love you, but that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. He’s a total catch and agreed to come to a family dinner because you asked. Or is that just a thing that all of your coworkers would do?”

He opened his mouth to respond, but really had nothing to say to that. Sure, Mike said he used this to get out of his own family’s Christmas party, but he hadn’t really needed to come to have an excuse. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t find Mike attractive.

“I’ll ask him out on an actual date.” 

* * *

 

He ended up not having to. On the drive back to Sonny’s little Brooklyn apartment, Mike turned off the radio and turned to spare him a quick glance. “So, Nick,” over the course of the night, Sonny had gotten used to the new name. It was Mike’s alone. “There’s this movie that came out last week and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to check it out.”

“What movie?” He asked a smile pulling at his lips. Mike sounded like this was life or death, and Sonny was going to tease him a little even though he was going to say yes no matter what.

“Uh…” He cleared his throat, “The new Star Wars movie?”

His eyes went wide. “I haven’t seen it yet either!” That sealed everything. Mike impressed his parents, was one of the single most attractive men he had ever met, and wasn’t afraid to ask a guy on a first date to a Star Wars movie. He was perfect. “Our next night off together?”

“Alright it’s a date.”

“Good.” Sonny laughed, “I hated lying to my parents about having this incredible boyfriend.”


End file.
